Under the Crystal Moon
by Charmed Wolf
Summary: It's a story of how Aoshi's love grew over the years, Aoshi never noticed that he really cared. Please people, if you like this story, please come read and review...I want to know what you think.
1. Under the ice

Under the Crystal Moon

By: Charmed Wolf

Sorry people, my story that I had been working on had been removed...well, read this story and I hope you like this story anyway. My disclaimer is that I do not own Rurouni Kenshin; well, I'll get the story started and let's have some good reviews on this one. And again, I'm sorry that my story was discontinued and removed, I hope this story will make up for that story, I hope...

Under the ice.

Kyoto, Japan in 1993.

A cape follow in the background of the form a tall young man, yet the cape was a trench coat and that young man was standing on the roof off a building. It had been raining that day; he did know that the mission would be very dangerous...Ah, the name was Shinomori Aoshi; the news came to him as he stood on the roof.

"Omasu, go get Aoshi inside," Okina said, Omasu did as told bringing Aoshi inside the Aoi-ya.

Aoshi felt as if something was wrong and he knew it; "You wanted to see me, Okina?" Aoshi asked, he noticed that the okashira wasn't there. It wasn't like the okashira for being missing, then Okina stepped up to him with the strange look on the face. "Yes, Aoshi...or should I say Okashira?" Okina said in a respectful tone, it didn't bother Aoshi--except the fact he was just 15 years old...

He remembered what his father said that he had dreams that his son would be the first Shinomori to ever hold the title; that was it--Okon noticed that Aoshi didn't feel well that day.

"If you'll excuse me, I will go to my quarters," Aoshi said, he was clearly not happy...

Okina knew better than to leave Aoshi alone, but something was wrong with that boy; he could feel it in the air as it got as cold as ice...

"Okina, what's wrong with Aoshi?" Okon asked with curiosity, Okina wished he knew what was going on with Aoshi. Then Omasu pointed to the calendar with 21st of the 1st month marked in blue, which was a clue to what was wrong with the young man as Okina put Aoshi...

So that was it...Aoshi had dreaded his birthday, it's been like that since he was 4 years old.

"Okina, may I see you please?" Aoshi asked, he had look on his face that made Okina worry about him.

Misao, the sweet Makimachi Misao, started to cling herself to the new okashira--'Aoshi-sama' would be what she'd call Aoshi; Okina thought that was cute of Misao was doing. Aoshi knew better than to hurt the little girl's feelings. "Misao-chan, would you like to color? Aoshi asked, Okina knew there was going to be a problem. There had been some reports of conflicting rival gang shootings; Aoshi was worried about the shootings...

"Aoshi-kun, your ordination to become okashira is a few days," Okina said to Aoshi, as of that, Aoshi knew that he can't be worried. The other ninjas were counting on him to be their okashira; it wouldn't make a difference what happened to him or to the other, then again, it would...

"Misao, it's time for you to go lay down," Aoshi said lifting a sleepy Misao into his arms, Okina thought that was so cute seeing Aoshi carrying a sleeping Misao.

Aoshi went to go train for awhile; after he placed Misao to sleep.

"Aoshi-sama..." Misao faintly said holding onto Aoshi, he just gently pried his special little friend loose from his gi shirt laying her down the rest of the way. A faint smile graced his lips as he looked at Misao resting; she looked so cute that way.

'Okay, what now?' Aoshi thought, Okina was still setting up the ordination of the Okashira.

"Aoshi-" Okina tried to finish his sentence; but was stopped by Aoshi as if he knew. 'How can this happen with Aoshi? That boy is only 15,' Okina thought...

_**Flashback**_

_"Okina, I want you take command of the Oniwabanshu," the Okashira told Okina, but Okina knew it's better to let the younger generation to lead the Oniwabanshu._

_Aoshi was outside standing in the freezing rain looking over the city, Omasu got the young ninja inside where it was warm. Okina walked from the okashira's room looking at Aoshi for some odd reason; Okon knew Aoshi was only 15 years old..._

_"Okina, why are you looking at Aoshi for?" Omasu asked, Okina shook his head at the question as if he was saying that he wasn't looking at Aoshi, but their new Okashira._

_It hits Aoshi that the okashira just past on...leaving him to be okashira._

_**End of flashback**_

The ordination...Aoshi didn't look nervous, knowing that he learned to hide his emotions and feelings with an impenetrable wall of ice. The only one that could melt that was the little Misao; she admired Aoshi so much because he took care of her.

"Aoshi-sama, are you ready?" Misao asked in her small voice, Aoshi looked at her and told that he wasn't and that he had no choice to lead.


	2. Raising crystal moon

Under the Crystal Moon

By Charmed Wolf

My disclaimer still stands; I don't own Rurouni Kenshin at all.

Raising crystal moon.

10 days before Aoshi's ordination.

Aoshi was sitting in his room, trying to meditate to clear his mind. 'Why am I taking on this role?' Aoshi thought within his mind, Misao wanted to play with Aoshi. Okina didn't want Aoshi disturb when he has to get ready for the ordination, the ordination wasn't until 10 days of the next full moon.

Aoshi wasn't ready to be okashira; he was still just 15 years old.

"Okina, are you sure that Aoshi can do the job of being okashira?" Omasu asked, Okina told her that he was sure of it and that meant no second thoughts.

Okon checked on Aoshi to make sure he's fine; Aoshi knew he didn't have a choice but to take the role of Okashira for the Oniwabanshu…Okina knew that Aoshi was smarter than he looked, Omasu and Okon were trying to get Misao for her bath and she wanted Aoshi.

The ordination.

10 days past as the ordination came, Okina looked nervous with the ordination. Aoshi looked fine with the ceremony, yet Aoshi was calm through the duration of the ceremony. "Okina, perhaps you should go sit down," Aoshi said looking at his mentor through his reading glasses, Okina never forgot that Aoshi hadn't been able to see very well up close.

Okon sat some tea for Aoshi to drink; it was time for Aoshi to prepare himself for the roll as okashira.

"How would a 15 year old assume the roll as Okashira?" Okon asked, Aoshi knew what he was going to do when he is Okashira. Misao still looked up Aoshi as an old brother; of course he did care for her.

"The others should start coming in soon," Okina said, the others soon came for the ordination.

Aoshi adjusted his yukata getting ready his ordination; he wished that his parents could see him now getting ready to become okashira. "Okina, it would be better if my parents were here," Aoshi said with an expressionless look, Omasu knew that Aoshi missed his parents.

Misao saw Aoshi come from his room ready to be ordinated as Moto Oniwabanshu Okashira, every member saw Aoshi not as their fellow Oniwaban member, but their Okashira.

"Okina, how long does this go on for?" Okon asked knowing full well that the ordination would last for 3 days. Aoshi didn't like having his things gone threw, Omasu and Okina had started to move his things into the 'Okashira's room' because now Aoshi was the new okashira…"Okina, what happened to my things?" Aoshi asked in a low tone, instead of telling Aoshi, Okina showed him what happened to his things. The larger room was now Aoshi's room, it was going to be some time to get use to.

"Aoshi-kun, you're 15 and you are already okashira," Okina said, and Aoshi knew that already…

Misao saw Aoshi sitting alone the bench in the garden; she went to sit with him for awhile to keep him company, giving him a cute innocent kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, Misao-chan, I didn't know you here," Aoshi said, the little girl just shrugged and plopped herself down into Aoshi's lap. Aoshi took some paper that he had with him, his hands started the motion of folding the paper into a crane for little Misao, who was sitting on his lap.

"Aoshi-sama, for me?" Misao asked, Aoshi just handed Misao the paper crane.

Okina knew a fight was coming and it was going to be Aoshi's first fight as okashira, Aoshi didn't want to make Misao worried because of some stupid fight…

"Aoshi-kun, are you sure about the fight?" Omasu asked, Aoshi just simply nodded to answer the young konoichi. It looked like Misao has to stay because she was something special to the young Okashira, Aoshi would be just be devastated if something happened to that little girl.

_**Flashback**_

_Makimachi Ryu, the proud Okashira of the Oniwabanshu, was waiting anxiously for the arrival of his granddaughter. "Okashira, your daughter-in-law, she delivered a baby girl!" one of the other ninja exclaimed, Okashira Makimachi was excited and almost forgot that he was training the 10 year old Shinomori Aoshi in the way of the sword and kempo._

_Ryu looked at Aoshi, who was practicing very diligently, a smile graced his face he watched the young boy practiced. "Aoshi-kun, 2 more reps and we'll take a break," the old Okashira said, Aoshi just did what was told of him._

_The bokken was put away with care; Okashira Makimachi took Aoshi with him to wash up. And after all, a child's room was a clean place; it didn't bother the old okashira to introduce his new little granddaughter to Aoshi. "Okashira, where are we going?" Aoshi asked, Makimachi told Aoshi that they were going to going to see the new member of the Makimachi family._

"_Aoshi-kun, in one year you will be going on your first mission and I think you are ready," the old okashira said, he was right, that January will bring bitter winds and Aoshi's first mission. And the problem was Aoshi's uncle—a heavy drinker and very abusive to Aoshi._

_**End of flashback**_

Aoshi started to make up the stragedy for the fight, Okina was glad he made the right choice to make this young man Moto Oniwabanshu Okashira. "Excellent, we'll ambush them," Okina said, Aoshi handed everyone there assignments. He knew full well that this was dangerous and the risk was very great, and he was used to taking great risks at a great time.

"Okina, I suppose you know what to do," Aoshi said, and of course, Misao came to mind.

Misao played in her room knowing that she has to stay behind to keep out of danger; Okina went to make sure the setting was right before the Oniwabanshu could leave the Aoi-ya. "Okashira, they're coming," Shiro said, Aoshi knew full well most of them had gun and it was against Oniwaban rules to any firearm at all. Aoshi's hand gripped the hilt of his kodachi waiting to strike, in his mind, the image of little Misao giving him that innocent kiss on the played in his mind and he had to focus on that.

"Alright everyone, get ready for this fight," Aoshi said with that authoritative voice, and it happened as Aoshi planned it.

Just one the happened that Aoshi didn't plan on was him getting terribly hurt, he collapsed thinking of his little Misao with him losing a lot of blood…

"Kuro, quickly get our okashira inside!" Okina exclaimed as he saw Aoshi collapse, Kuro did as he was as told by Okina. Okon and Omasu ran around getting hot and cold water to wash the wound, bandages were scrambled for as Omasu tried to peel away his shirt.

"Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked in her innocent voice, Okina didn't want the little girl to see how badly hurt Aoshi was. Aoshi refused to scream in pain as they treated his injuries, he knew fully that warriors never cried out in pain for any reason. 'I sure got myself into a mess this time,' Aoshi thought, Omasu felt his forehead and it felt hot.

She dipped a cloth into the cold water and laid it on Aoshi's forehead, Okon knew that Aoshi had a high fever from losing so much blood from that fight. "Here, Okashira, drink this tea down," Okon said sitting Aoshi up to give him the tea, the young okashira slowly drank the tea down. Before long, he fell asleep in Okon's arms; she laid Aoshi back on his futon so he could sleep.

* * *

To my reviewers:

LuvHaru7: YAY! I'm so glad you reviewed my story, so kind act deserves another, feel free to review my story as many times you like:D

Harrypottersaks: Thanks for the review of my 1st chapter; it means a lot when someone does review, so it didn't offend me at all, I was in the midst of getting a new computer.

Sachiya: YAY! I like it when you review my stories; it really makes me feel so good to see that review saying something good about what I wrote!

* * *

Please read and review, people; it is that bluish purple button! 


	3. Looking for the crystal

Under the Crystal Moon

By: Charmed Wolf

Yet, my disclaimer still stands…I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…

Main room, Aoi-ya.

"Omasu, I'm worried about our okashira," Okon said, Omasu saw the worried look on Okon's face knowing something was wrong. The two konoichi went to Aoshi's room and doctor was there looking at Aoshi's wound as Omasu's eye studied the doctor. "I saw that the wound stretched from the base of the neck to his side," the old doctor said, the old doctor was and old friend of Okina.

More bandages were brought to Aoshi's room, now even the doctor was very worried about Aoshi as much as the girls. "Well, did it paralyze him?" Okina asked, the doctor just shook his head. Aoshi was just lucky that a sword had missed his spine; it was that now he wasn't feeling well.

"No, the young man is lucky because that sword missed his spine," the doctor said, Aoshi was left in his room to rest, which was more what the doctor recommended for Aoshi.

Okon kept a blanket over Aoshi to keep him in bed; Misao picked some flowers for Aoshi's room.

"Oh, Misao-chan, they will brighten Aoshi-sama's room," Omasu said, and that Misao wanted to place the flowers in the room herself. Omasu still didn't want Misao to see how badly hurt Aoshi was, Okon helped Misao to place the flowers into Aoshi's room.

"I'll color Aoshi-sama a picture too," Misao said running off, both konoichi giggled as Misao ran to her room to color a picture for Aoshi.

Okina came to see how Aoshi was doing; of course, the young okashira was still sleeping. "Okon, I hope you are going to change the okashira's bandages," Okina said when he noticed that the bandages were getting red, Okon walked in to Aoshi's room to wake him up.

Aoshi woke up in time for Okon to change the bandages, the wound that Aoshi had was no longer red and inflamed. "Okon, where did those flowers com from?" Aoshi asked looking at the flowers that were by his window, and then he thought of Misao and the paper crane he made for her. Okon quickly put more antibacterial solution onto the wound to prevent more infections, as the bandage was placed on his wound, Aoshi just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Oh, Misao picked those for you," Okon said, she knew that Aoshi wanted to back to sleep. Somehow and someway, she got her okashira to get up to move around some.

Okina saw Aoshi up and noticed that pained look on the face; Omasu thought it was too soon to have Aoshi up walking around. "Omasu, do think it's too soon to let our okashira up?" Okina asked, Omasu just shook her head when she saw Aoshi's pained look. She gave Aoshi something to help him relax and to take the pain away.

"I want to lie down," Aoshi said through a pained voice, Okina carefully help Aoshi back to his room.

The doctor checked on Aoshi's wound to make sure there was no infection…Knowing that, Aoshi couldn't handle another infection. "The young man's wound actually looks better than the last time I saw it," the doctor said looking very pleased with Aoshi's recovery, Okon saw Misao coloring a picture for Aoshi again. Knowing that Misao really wanted Aoshi better, Okina let Misao go swimming with Aoshi for awhile. "The doctor said it would be beneficial to Aoshi's healing," Omasu said noticing that the wound were separate wounds across the back.

Misao was just happy that she got to swim with her Aoshi-sama; it felt good to swim since he hadn't swum in such a long time. "Okina, I hope the fight didn't turn out as a big disaster," Aoshi said with his eyes close, Okina gave Aoshi the full report of the fight…

So the fight wasn't a big disaster after all, Aoshi was certainly pleased with his group.

"Omasu, where do you want me to put the okashira's yukata?" Okon asked looking for a place to put the neatly folded yukata, Omasu was helping Okon to putting Aoshi's clothes away after the fact that Aoshi is completely healed.

It was that the fight wasn't over, not by a long shot, and Aoshi knew it.

"I take it our friends from Tokyo are coming," Okina said with Aoshi nodding, it made Aoshi wonder when the last time he saw Hannya. Shiro and Kuro were cleaning the rooms getting ready for the unexpected arrival of their friends, even little Misao was helping to get read to see Hannya…

"I'm going to go outside to meditate for awhile," Aoshi said with his usual quiet voice, 2 more days and Aoshi will turn 16 years old. It was making Okina worried about him so much; Omasu was getting very worried about Aoshi herself. It was the 21st of the 3rd month when Aoshi's parents died; Okina knew that it was very hard on Aoshi…and his little brother, Suki.

_**Flashback**_

_Hiro and Katsuyumi had put their sons to bed for the night so they could train for that night, it was no ordinary night for Aoshi's parents. Something was amiss and there was someone following them, Hiro could sense it and Katsuyumi too…_

"_Nakamura Kenjuro! Show yourself!" Hiro yelled with anger, Katsuyumi had her shuriken at the ready in case Kenjuro decided to attack them. It was a smart decision that Katsuyumi had made, it made her husband to pull out his serrated weighted chain out from his sleeve. "Do you think I'd let you to train this night?" Kenjuro's voice sounded, Hiro's eyes just narrowed at the question._

_Katsuyumi almost screamed when she saw her oldest son, Aoshi struggled to free himself from the younger Nakamura's grasp, and then it happen. "Oh I will let my son kill your son," Kenjuro smirked rather evilly, Hiro's eyes widen with surprise. Oh there was no way Hiro was going to let the Nakamura men kill his son, Katsuyumi flowed Hiro's exact idea because she did not want her son dead either, there was just one way to protect their so and it would cost them there lives._

"_NAKAMURA, DON'T ASSUME THAT I WILL LET YOU KILL MY SON!" Hiro screamed with venom laced in his voice, Katsuyumi didn't want their son to be forced to watch them being killed in the least one bit. A sword went through Hiro and he fell dead, Katsuyumi managed to throw a shuriken at Kenjuro before being killed by him leaving Aoshi screaming so much._

_**End of flashback**_

That night before Aoshi's birthday, Aoshi sat on the roof of the Aoi-ya in the freezing rain until his little brother came to join him. "Suki, you should be in bed," Aoshi said looking at his brother; he didn't like his little brother being in this weather. Suki told Aoshi that he couldn't sleep being worried about his older brother; Aoshi knew that he was making everyone around him worried with this behavior. "Aoshi, you're my older brother," Suki said when some one came to get them in from the cold weather…before either of them caught a cold.

The next day…Aoshi's birthday.

Omasu knew it was now the day Aoshi dreaded so much, his own birthday.

Okina felt Aoshi's forehead and it felt hot, Okon had said that Aoshi was outside in the freezing rain for a long time. "Didn't he change his clothes?" A worried Okina asked, Okon only shook her head at Okina's question. A cold wet cloth was laid on Aoshi forehead to draw a fever down, Suki was more fortunate of not getting sick. "Me wanna help to care for Aoshi-sama," Misao said causing Omasu to giggle, Aoshi had a bad cold and little Misao wanted to help care for Aoshi.

But as quickly as the cold came, it left within a matter of hours. "Misao-chan, I'm fine now," Aoshi said folding another paper crane for Misao, and with that, Misao just ran off to play.

Aoshi knew something was amiss when he found an abandoned wolf on the doorstep of the Aoi-ya that evening; he brought that wolf inside to protect the poor animal. "Oh, let's get him some food," Okon said setting a bowl of raw steak down onto the floor for the wolf, Aoshi sat drinking his tea watching that wolf eat the steak that was in the bowl.

* * *

To the reviewers:

Lia: Thanks for reviewing my fic; it really means a lot when you review.

Sachiya: Always the reviewer, I like it when you review my fic. It just means so much.

Trinite: Thank you for the review, I really appreciate it so much. It means so much to see a review from you or anyone.

NonameJane: Thank you for the review, feel free to review again. Again, thank you for the review.

LuvHaru7: eats peanut-butter honey sandwich Yummy! Thanks for the encouragement and the review too, I will forever appreciate it.

* * *

Please Read and review… 


	4. Shattered crystal

Under the Crystal Moon

By Charmed Wolf

Disclaimer is that I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…

Shattered crystal.

Aoshi watched the wolf eat as he sat and drank his tea, there was a reason why this wolf came to him and he was going to find out why. "Aoshi, you know that we can't keep him here," Okina said looking at Aoshi; it bothered Aoshi that they couldn't keep the wolf with them.

Aoshi got up to sit the cup in the sink when the wolf started to follow him, Omasu and Okon were both amazed at what the wolf was doing.

"I think he thinks of me as another wolf," Aoshi said as he watched the wolf putting the bowl into the sink, Okina still said no…but Aoshi had an ace ready to play. Okon knew of Aoshi's birthmark of a wolf's paw, Omasu knew that Suki was never afraid of his brother for some reason. "Okina, I received a permit to keep a wolf," Aoshi said as he started to pet the wolf, Okina finally consented to letting Aoshi to having that wolf around the Aoi-ya.

Suki named the wolf Nika and it made Aoshi think, it was that he had gotten a motorcycle to get to school. "Aoshi-sama, can you fold me another crane, please?" Misao looking at Aoshi, with some paper, Aoshi went through the motions of folding the paper for Misao.

Okina new that Aoshi will have to be going sometime soon, that's when the crystal shatters like porcelain crashing to the floor…Aoshi knew he had to leave soon. "Here you go, Misao," Aoshi said handing the folded paper to Misao, she didn't see the sadden look on his face. Omasu shooed Misao to go to bed since it was become late, Aoshi knew his birthday was drawing a close and it was the most dreaded day in his life besides the anniversary of his parents' death the following March.

"There hadn't been any closure for Aoshi or for Suki," Okon said to a worrying Okina, which he just nodded at what Okon said. Omasu agreed with what Okon said, now the duty to end the rivalry landed squarely on the oldest shoulders, and Aoshi is the oldest of the Shinomori siblings…and that makes it Aoshi's responsibility to end the rivalry for both boys.

Meanwhile in Aoshi's room.

"Suki, you don't remember mother and father, do you?" Aoshi asked as he turned to face his brother with that question. Suki knew that he was only 2 years old when his parents were killed; it did bother him that Aoshi was older…what bothered Suki was the loss of memories of his parents. "No, Aoshi, I don't remember mother or father," Suki pointed out to his brother, Aoshi knew that bother his brother so much that it made him concerned.

Aoshi laid back in his futon thinking of a way to help Suki to remember their parents, it was aggravating to Aoshi and he just wanted to help his brother.

"Can we talk in the morning, Aoshi?" Suki asked before leaving the room, Aoshi just nodded letting his brother know that they could talk in the morning. Aoshi couldn't sleep with Suki on his mind; he wanted to ride his motorcycle that the Okashira had given him when he just turned 14 years old. 'I can barely remember my parents now,' Aoshi thought before finally drifting to sleep, he knew that it's going to 12 years since the death of both parents and he knew he was forced to watch them die…

No child had to be forced to watch their parents being killed, it was just wrong and it shouldn't have happened to him. "Suki, what's wrong?" Aoshi asked as he saw the tears in his brother's eyes, Suki just looked up at Aoshi holding the pieces of a ripped picture.

Aoshi saw the pieces of the picture and helped his brother to put the picture back together before their uncle caught them. "We should go before our uncle catches us, dear brother," Aoshi said helping his brother up, both boys went back to their rooms to escape their uncle. Suki was concerned for Aoshi with good reason; it was that Aoshi hoped to try out the motorcycle that he had gotten from the okashira just after turning 14 years old.

_**Flashback**_

_Ryu was concerned that Aoshi's uncle would eventually kill the boys if something wasn't done; it would take a miracle to save Aoshi and Suki. "I'm very concerned with the boys, Okina," the old okashira said with a sigh, Okina knew what Makimachi Ryu was going to talk about. He was just as concerned with the boys as the okashira was; Ryu went to check on Aoshi, who was playing with Misao. "It's been past Aoshi's birthday," Okina told the okashira, and yet the okashira just nodded._

_Of course, Ryu wanted to get Aoshi something for that day, but he wondered what peeled Aoshi's interests. "Okina, do you remember that time I took Aoshi and Suki to the motorcycle races?" The old okashira asked, Okina just nodded knowing where this was going._

_Aoshi looked up at the okashira wondering why he was needed; it was that Aoshi expressed an interest in motorcycles. "I didn't know you had an interest motorcycles," the okashira said to Aoshi, now Aoshi knew why he was needed. Ryu took Aoshi to go look at motorcycles that afternoon, it gave Aoshi an escape from his uncle. "It was from the motorcycle races you took Suki and I to go see," Aoshi said with some clarity, the okashira just nodded at what Aoshi said._

_It was going to rain that day and Aoshi never minded the rain, it was like that since he was just 4 years old as the old okashira observed. "Do you see a motorcycle you like?" The old okashira asked as Aoshi walked to a red and black motorcycle, it was the motorcycle that Aoshi wanted to have and his uncle said no. It was the okashira that was say yes letting Aoshi to get the motorcycle, and there was a helmet that went with the motorcycle that Aoshi was looking at._

_**End of flashback**_

"Aoshi, do remember that it has been icy," Okina said as he noticed Aoshi getting ready to go riding that day, Aoshi knew he should re member that it was very slick. He started up the motorcycle and drove off without the most important thing anyone should have when riding a motorcycle was the helmet, which obviously worried Okina a great deal. "Oh dear, this is not what I wanted," Okon and Omasu just looked at Okina; he just pointed to the black and red helmet on the counter.

Hours later and there was still sign of Aoshi, and the phone call that confirmed Okina's fears.

"Yes, this is him you are speaking to," on the other line was a doctor, Okina almost dropped the phone when the doctor told him that Aoshi was in a serious motorcycle accident. Okon noticed that Okina was upset over Aoshi's accident, so what Okina did was going to see how bad the accident was.

"Try not to tell Suki's uncle because it will only cause him to get very angry with Aoshi," both Omasu and Okon understood that and told Suki, and he was upset with Misao not know where Aoshi was at that time. Okina was at the hospital waiting for word on Aoshi's condition, it was just then there was an alarm…it was Aoshi's room. "Is there something wrong?" Indeed there was something wrong, the nurse that was assigned to Aoshi's care made a mistake, Okina finally got to see Aoshi that evening.

It was not a sight for Misao to see Aoshi like this, it making Okina upset to seeing Aoshi unconscious and not able to breathe. "Aoshi, you forgotten something that was important to you," and yes Okina was talking about the helmet, the amazing thing was that Aoshi had no significant head injury. One thing that Okina did was calling the Aoi-ya, he told the girls that Aoshi's condition was critical. "I'm going to come home for now," there was some weariness in Okina's voice…

A week later…

"Aoshi, I'm glad you finally woke up," Aoshi knew he wasn't in any trouble with Okina, now there was one problem…no feeling below the waist. Okon and Omasu came to see Aoshi to see if they could bring him home; the doctor said it would be alright for Aoshi to go home. "Misao was worried about you, Aoshi," Omasu smiled at Aoshi letting Misao in to see him, Aoshi had let Misao onto the bed with him. She really missed seeing Aoshi now, it made her upset to see that Aoshi not able to walk.

"Aoshi-sama, are you still going to lead the Oniwabanshu?" Aoshi couldn't resist that face that Misao had; he knew could still lead the Oniwabanshu. It's that he can't fight because of his paralysis; Aoshi wasn't ready to give up command of the Oniwabanshu just yet.

"I'm ready to go home now, Okina," Aoshi was carefully sat into his new wheelchair, which it matched the color of his eyes.

* * *

To the reviewers:

Sachiya: Thanks for your review; it brings so much encouragement in my writing. I really appreciate that you really enjoy my story; it just makes me feel pretty good.

Mimura no miko 19: AHHHHHHHHHHH! Don't pick on Aoshi, please…well, anyway, they had to remove the story for several reasons I don't know, and thanks for the review and I'm glad you got your computer repaired.

* * *

Please read and review the fic, people…I will remember the people who review this story. 


	5. To rebuild shattered crystal

Under the Crystal Moon

By: Charmed Wolf

Disclaimer to the story, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin…sorry.

To rebuild the shattered crystal.

Aoshi was home for now; Okina had talked to a therapist to help Aoshi to readjust to being in a wheelchair. "It's going to be a big adjustment for all of us since Aoshi's accident," Okina was helping Aoshi to lie down; Omasu saw that Aoshi was fast asleep in his bed. Misao wanted to play with Aoshi and yet the doctor said that Aoshi needed to rest to let his back heal, Okon fed the wolf before the animal could go help Aoshi with things he's not able to do now.

"Nika really wants to help Aoshi, Okina," the wolf simply picked the bowl up and sat it into the sink to be washed; Okon thought the wolf was a smart wolf.

Nika the wolf came lay by Aoshi's bed with him still resting, Okina was still trying to figure out Aoshi's medicine. "I'm getting a headache trying to figure out Aoshi's medicine," it was hard to figure out Aoshi's medicine, Okina wondered why the doctor prescribed to different kinds of medications for Aoshi. Nika was being protective of Aoshi for some reason; it was as if something was going to happen to Aoshi. "Quiet, Nika, it's just Kenji," Nakamura Kenji was the only Nakamura that can stand to be around Aoshi, and Kenji was a certified physical therapist that was a life-saver for Aoshi.

Kenji came to see Aoshi for a long while to start with the physical therapy, Aoshi didn't know what think of therapy that Kenji was putting him through. "Kenji, what are you going to do with me?" Aoshi started to feel rather tired until his friend started to massage the legs; it was unconventional for a physical therapist to do what he was doing for him.

Kenji wasn't the conventional therapist in the least one bit; Okina didn't mind it in the least bit.

"I'm going to get braces for you so we can start," Kenji had started to move in to help Aoshi with certain needs; Okina knew he could trust Kenji to help Aoshi instead of the opposite. It made Aoshi feel a lot better to know that Kenji is around, it meant that he can focus on Misao and his school work from the teacher that comes to teach him. "Alright, Kenji, that sounds fine," Kenji nodded before he left Aoshi's room; his friend had to let Aoshi rest for a good while.

Misao saw that Aoshi was sleeping in his bed; Okina simply did not want Misao to bother Aoshi while he was resting. "Come on, Misao," Okina led Misao out of Aoshi's room to let him rest; Kenji had to pick up Aoshi's braces for the physical therapy. Once Kenji returned to the Aoi-ya, the physical therapy started to get underway for Aoshi.

"Aoshi, you're doing great," the physical therapy lasted for 6 months and Kenji was glad that Aoshi was getting better, Misao hope that Aoshi could walk and be the ninja that he was once…

But it wasn't meant to be, Aoshi wasn't able to walk in the least one bit. "Jiya, why is Aoshi-sama not able to walk?" Misao's innocent eyes looking at Okina, as what Okina said before that it was a real adjustment to Aoshi's paralysis from that motorcycle accident. Kenji stayed with his friend to help him out since being in a wheelchair now, it didn't bother Aoshi being not able to walk now…but, it did bother Suki that his brother is unable to walk, Okon helped out with Aoshi as well as Omasu.

"My brother doesn't like it when I have to depend on others for help," Aoshi tried to move into his seat at the counter, Okon just nodded as she sat his lunch on the counter. Omasu knew that Aoshi had to have help doing things he'd normally do on his own, Suki didn't like it as he saw Okina helped his brother into his wheelchair after lunch.

"Suki, would you wait a minute?" Aoshi tried to stop his little brother so they could talk; it didn't take long for him to realize that Suki was upset over the whole motorcycle accident thing still. Okina knew Aoshi didn't mean for the accident to happen at all, well, in that case, no meant for that accident to happen. "Suki, I know you're upset over the fact I'm not able to walk," Suki finally stopped and turned around to look at Aoshi, he knew he brother was right his emotions.

Okina knew that Suki could never tell Aoshi upset he is, Aoshi could always read like a book…

_**Flashback**_

"_I'm afraid that the injury to his spine is very much permanent," Okina just looked away looking at Aoshi laying in that bed, he wasn't able to move or breathe just yet because of a reaction Aoshi was having the night he was brought in. The though of Aoshi needing someone to help him never crossed Okina's mind, now that accident scared Suki into think that he was going to lose Aoshi._

"_I'm going to have to tell the rest of the Oniwabanshu about the accident," Okina touched Aoshi cheek hoping for a reaction, but none came from Aoshi when Okina had touched the cheek. It wasn't until a week later that Aoshi waken up, that afternoon, Okina had came to see him to see how he was doing that day. "I'm surprised that he woke up this soon," the doctor was pleased with Aoshi's recovery that he was aloud to go home a few days later, Okina had to get a wheelchair for Aoshi since he wasn't able to walk now. Aoshi wasn't afraid of Suki's reaction to see him in a wheelchair, it wasn't that at all between Suki and Aoshi now._

"_Everyone, guess whose home now," Okina moved out of the way to let Aoshi inside the Aoi-ya, it was that everyone was excited, except for Suki._

_Aoshi saw it in Suki's face that he was clearly upset to see his brother in a wheelchair, Kuro was well adjusted to helping Aoshi. "I'll lay out Aoshi's futon for him," Okon went up Aoshi room to lay the futon on the raised dais, the doctor said that Aoshi had to rest before he started physical therapy._

_**End of flashback**_

Suki sat to talk with Aoshi for awhile, Aoshi knew how upset Suki was over the motorcycle accident and it bothered him to see that with his brother. "Aoshi, how can you adjust being in a wheelchair now?" Aoshi told his brother how he can adjust to being in a wheelchair; Suki knew that Aoshi now needed help from a lot of people. It was that Suki couldn't adjust to having his older in a wheelchair then, there was no way that Aoshi couldn't force his brother to adjust.

"Okon, I'm going need help getting ready for my bath," Suki stayed in the room laying out Aoshi's clothes for that night, Misao was already in bed for the night when it was time for Aoshi to get to bed.

Omasu helped Aoshi to wash and to dress for bed, it surprised Okina to see how quickly Aoshi had fall asleep that. "I didn't know he was that tired," neither Shiro nor Kuro knew that Aoshi had been tired that day, Okina remembered the doctor not to let Aoshi to get overly tired. Now, Aoshi was starting to use the braces that Kenji had gotten for him, which was the best thing for Aoshi was to try walking now.

"Aoshi, you are not going so much help as I thought you would need," Kenji was impressed with Aoshi's progress, he was fixing up Aoshi's motorcycle for his friend so he'd have his motorcycle back.

Kenji went to talk with Aoshi for awhile; he noticed the braces on Aoshi's legs. "How are the braces feeling, Aoshi?" Kenji asked cocking his head to the side; Aoshi just looked at his friend for a moment before speaking. He knew that he was almost to the point of where he's not going to need the braces at all; Kenji knew that Aoshi's back was getting stronger as well. "It's just getting to the point I can't stand the braces being on," Kenji just told Aoshi that he's ready to take them off.

Aoshi was itching to take the braces off his legs, not until he feels that he's ready to get them off and it was almost to that point. "I promised Misao that I'd take her swimming this summer," Misao's eyes got as big as saucers when Aoshi said, she wondered if he really was going to take her to go swimming that summer. It was only the middle of winter and summer was along way away, Aoshi knew it was almost March and another day he dreaded so much since it happened…

"Suki, are you surprised that I'm actually walking now?" Suki was just speechless at seeing Aoshi literally standing in the door way of his room; Aoshi knew his little brother couldn't find the words to say about Aoshi walking. It was a sight to see Aoshi up and walking, what was next to come would be a complete and udder surprise for Aoshi.

A few weeks later…

"Where is Aoshi?" Knowing Aoshi, he was already up in the training hall; Okina went out to the training hall to see if Aoshi had been there and yet he was. Okina was surprises to see Aoshi up and training in the training hall before school, neither the girls nor the guy knew where that was coming.

"Aoshi, you know the doctor said not to over did," Aoshi just glared at Okina with the ice back in his eyes, oh yeah, Aoshi was back and just as icy as ever. Everyone knew when to get out of Aoshi's way when he's mad; it was now that the Okashira was back. "Okina, I'm fine," that was all Aoshi had said before going to wash up and getting ready to go to school, and that Aoshi was fine now and will always be fine. Aoshi's walk as an Okashira was filled with dignity and honor, Suki knew that his older brother still had the responsibility to end the rivalry with the Nakamura family.

* * *

To the Reviewers:

Sage: Thank you for the helpful criticism and the review, it's very helpful to continue writing this fic or any other fic for that matter. Basically, that is how I write my story, it was meant to be a puzzle of how Aoshi's love grew.

Sachiya: YAY! I really enjoy it when you leave a review; it makes me happy when one of my best friends reviews my fic.

* * *

Okay, people, please read and review this fic…I beg of you! 


	6. Let him go

Under the Crystal Moon

By: Charmed Wolf

Disclaimer still sits there; I do not own Rurouni Kenshin…sorry.

Let him go…

Aoshi was about the point here he's ready to cut his hair short, it was know that he had forgotten that accident that almost left him permanently in a wheelchair. Of course, everyone was glad to have their okashira back; even Misao was glad that he was back to be her Aoshi-sama. "Misao-chan, it's time to get up now," Okon tried to wake Misao, Aoshi was now 17 years old and it was December now.

Ah, winter meant the unbearable pain again of facing the jerks from hell; Aoshi just knew what was going on instead of just asking. 'Now what am I suppose to do?' Aoshi was just as he always ha been since his parents' death, Okina knew that Aoshi really never showed any kind of emotion when he's around. Okon always knew that the winter wasn't always Aoshi's favorite time of the year; Omasu saw that Aoshi was barely eating. "Are feeling well, Okashira?" Omasu handed Aoshi a cup of hot tea before having to go to take a bath, the young okashira slowly nodded as he sipped at the tea.

After the tea, Aoshi headed to go take his long hair for the last time, it was time now for him to cut his hair short. 'Why am I to do this ritual?' Aoshi thoughts always came to his parents and younger brother; he tried to put all thoughts aside as he gets his hair washed that night.

He gone back to his room to cut his hair to the shorten length; Okina held a box under his arm and it was mark with Aoshi's name. "Aoshi, I found this box for you," Okina slowly walked into his room to try to talk to Aoshi for awhile, of course, Okina knew how difficult it was to talk to Aoshi. He saw Aoshi pull the knife out to cut his hair, his hair was now shorter and Aoshi didn't like it.

"Aoshi, you should keep your hair like that," Okina looked at the hair on the floor beside the young man, Aoshi made the motion for Okina to sit in front of him. Okon didn't know what they were going to talk about that night, Aoshi wasn't afraid of being like his father, it was that he didn't want look like his father. "Okina, I don't want to look like my father," Aoshi noticed the box in front of him; Omasu knew what was in that box…a black leather trench coat.

Okina told Aoshi that he already had inherited his father's looks; the problem was that Aoshi never smiled since he was only 4 years old and that was a long time…

"Aoshi, look in the mirror and tell me what you see," Okina handed Aoshi a mirror to look into, Okina was right; he did look like his father. Aoshi sighed and looked into the mirror telling Okina what he saw in the mirror, just as saying that Aoshi was the mirror image of his father. "Okina, are you sure wanted to give him that trench coat?" Okon knew that trench coat looked like Shinomori Hiro's trench coat, Aoshi opened the box and his eyes widen at the site of the black leather.

Okina just nodded as Aoshi tried on the coat, Aoshi laid down that night only to find out that he couldn't sleep. 'Why do I have to look like my father?' No emotion showed on Aoshi's face as he sat in his futon thinking, Suki always looked like there mother and now he couldn't remember his parents.

Suki walked into Aoshi room to talk for awhile, he noticed that his brother wasn't in his room and the motorcycle helmet was gone. "Okina, have you seen my brother?" Suki started to get worried about Aoshi; Okina knew where Suki's older brother could have gone to. It was to the Western Cliffs where their parents were buried after that fateful night, it was maybe because he couldn't sleep or it was time for him to go out on his own because he needed to search for himself.

"Suki, don't worry so much about your brother," Okina was uncertain of what Aoshi was doing at the Western Cliffs, that was making Suki very uneasy and worried about Aoshi.

Meanwhile, at the Western Cliffs.

Nakamura Gai was trying to convince Aoshi into fighting and it seemed to work, but the draw back was that the young man could actually kill him. "Nakamura, do you think I could really be that stupid?" Aoshi saw Gai nodding his head at that question, that made him angry and he didn't show it on his face. Gai saw that Aoshi had a kodachi drawn and a fight was on, he knew Aoshi was stronger than the last fight. "Shinomori, you are still nothing more than just a brat," Nakamura Gai's laughing filled that night, he had severely wounded Aoshi already and it was Aoshi's luck that Hannya and Shikijo had found him. It was a good thing that Aoshi didn't take his motorcycle; Hannya carried Aoshi unconscious form back to the Aoi-ya and it was a mess.

"Oh Kami! Hannya, what happened to him?" Okina quickly had the table cleaned off to have Hannya lay Aoshi down; Okon had to keep Suki out of the room letting Okina work to bandage Aoshi's wounds. Omasu worked to help Okina bandage up Aoshi's wounds, Okina was surprised that his young Okashira didn't cry out in pain as he was bandaging up the wounds.

"My guess he was fighting his rival, Okina," Hannya looked at a resting Aoshi; he knew that young okashira was still a bit too weak to move from the table to his room. Okina knew it was better to let Aoshi rest before being moved to his room, Hannya stayed with Aoshi through the night to make sure no one had disturbed him. 'That young man acts too much like his father,' Okina knew that Aoshi's father always acted so brash sometimes, but in the end, he always seemed to get to get things done.

_**Flashback**_

_Hiro was sitting at the table when Katsuyumi walked into the room, he knew there was something on her mind. "Hiro, there is something I need to tell you," Katsuyumi sat next to Hiro and told him that she was pregnant; it wasn't long before they were married. A month later was the birth of their first born son; they decided to name him Aoshi as they planned to._

"_Hiro, I fear that someone will be after Aoshi," Hiro knew they were in the midst of a rivalry with the Nakamura, he hoped that his first born would become okashira of the Oniwabanshu._

_Hiro never dismissed the fears of someone coming after his family, his wife knew they were going to have to fight them sooner or later. "I will ask Okina to help us to ask the okashira to take in Aoshi if something is to happen to us," Katsuyumi knew that was a good idea, she wanted Aoshi to be well taken care of if she and Hiro were killed by their rival._

_Her husband did managed to ask Okina for help and the okashira got himself involved with what was going on, Katsuyumi thought that was a little bit too much help, but it was needed. "Hiro, Aoshi is going to be 2 years soon," Katsuyumi was revealing that she was going to have another baby soon, it made Hiro to feel good to have his family grown. He thought it was very good to have another child, it was known that Hiro willing to sacrifice his life to protect his family._

_**End of flashback**_

"Okina, I want to see my brother," there was weariness in Suki's voice and it made Okina worry about the boy in front of him, he didn't want Suki crying over his brother's injuries in fear of infection.

Aoshi would say it was nothing and everyone would know it wasn't nothing, everyone knew that Aoshi never cried out in pain hiding his feelings very well. "Suki, you must know your brother is very hurt and he needs to rest," Okina had Aoshi moved to his room from the table to rest; bandages were constantly changed to decrease the chances of Aoshi getting an infection. Okon had kept a wet cloth on her okashira's forehead to try decreasing the fever, every once in awhile Aoshi would moan in pain and would be given to him when he needed it to stop the pain. "He's still resting which I think he does need," Omasu was preparing more bandages for Aoshi wounds.

Over the few weeks Aoshi had gotten better from his injuries, there was going to sometime to adjust with Aoshi not going to be there. "Jiya, where is Aoshi-sama going?" Okina had no idea were Aoshi will be going now; Aoshi was the only one that knew where he was going to be now. Omasu knew that Aoshi was now grown up; Misao had to be put to her bed to sleep for the night.

"Okon, did you get something for Aoshi when leaves tomorrow morning?" Okina watch Aoshi sleep in his futon and it seem to him that he was having a nightmare about the nightmare that enveloped his parents, he knew that the bruises where from his uncle that was an alcoholic. But it was like that Aoshi was living that nightmare when his uncle came into the room, the young man was smart on not raising his voice at his uncle, instead it was of ice as his eyes.

"Omasu, what is Shiyo doing here?" Okon was afraid that Shiyo would try to kill Aoshi, but instead, it was the other way around. Aoshi certainly did not want his uncle there because of the pain that was caused, that wasn't just for him it was for Suki too.

* * *

To my reviewers:

Lightning-storm222: I'm glad you read and reviewed my fic, with the 1st chapter, it was written on a different program that didn't have a spell checker. Well, anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing my fic, it's very much appreciated and cherished.

Sachiya: Well, I hope you like this chapter like you did the last chapter, I do appreciate your reviews so much, and they make me feel good. So thank you for reading and reviewing, MWE WIKES IT!

* * *

Okay, people, I need reviews to write…please read and review. 


	7. Gone and still going

Under the Crystal Moon

By: Charmed Wolf

Disclaimer still stands…I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…sorry.

Gone and still going…

Suki looked into the Okashira's room only to find it to be empty; Aoshi had gone out without saying good-bye. Not only Suki was upset to see Aoshi not there, Misao wanted to see Aoshi too. "Okina, I think something is wrong," Suki just felt as if some was wrong, Okon knew that Aoshi had leave despite the dangers. Everyone knew that Aoshi was a risk taker; Okina knew that Aoshi wasn't afraid of taking risks. "Suki, you should now that Aoshi is capable of handling himself," Okina knew that Aoshi was old enough to look after himself, Misao really missed Aoshi now and it made her think.

Meanwhile, Aoshi's travel.

Aoshi misses the people at the Aoi-ya, well of course, that had been his home ever since he was 4 years old. "We are going to find some kind of employment," Aoshi stated to his four friends, but he knew there was a limit to what there was…It didn't bother Aoshi much at all, in fact, he knew what they what they were going to do.

* * *

"Okashira, I have a bad feeling about this man," Hannya whispered into Aoshi's ear, the other's around Aoshi had the same feeling that the masked man had…

It wasn't until the day his friends had passed on; driving him to the get the title of strongest for his friend…knowing it's the mid 90s, Aoshi remembered that he wasn't allowed to use any firearms to preserve the ancient techniques of the Oniwabanshu…

The problem with Shishio.

Kenshin when to fight Aoshi, knocking sense into him, Aoshi laid on the floor beyond the pain. "Himura, go, I'll catch up later," Aoshi told Kenshin to go, Sano grabbed Yumi and ran with Kenshin to the next room. Soujiro was the next fighter before Shishio.

'Hannya, Hyottoko, Beshimi, Shikijo…I'm sorry, guys, I turned you into evil spirits,' Aoshi thought as he lay on the floor, his thoughts shifted to his brother, Suki, and Misao. He was sorry for the things he did, betraying the group was a punishable offense and Aoshi wasn't ready for that punishment because of it would remind him of his abusive uncle.

'I may be in pain but I will find a way to help Himura,' Aoshi saw Saitou in the doorway looking at him; he didn't know what the Wolf was going to say. So Saitou came into the library to talk to Aoshi for a bit before moving on, Aoshi finally got his kodachi from the floor when that old Wolf came.

"So you got your ass kicked by Battousai, didn't you?" Saitou looked at Aoshi for a moment before Aoshi spoke; he didn't know that Saitou was using Kenshin to assassinate Shishio…It made him wonder what was next; Aoshi sheathed his kodachi knowing he's in some pain from Kenshin's technique across his chest. "Saitou." That was all was Aoshi said to Saitou; they talked for awhile before Saitou went onto find the others…

After Shishio.

Aoshi ran to the temple to meditate for that day, Misao was a little worried about Aoshi because of the rain that was coming. "I'm going to bring Aoshi-sama an umbrella," Misao picked up a blue umbrella for Aoshi, it was raining and Misao didn't want Aoshi to get wet from the rain.

Aoshi sat remembering what he just did, for someone who had been okashira; he knew the rules and the consequences if the rules were broken. 'I know I broke the rules, I deserve the punishment for what I did,' Aoshi's thoughts started to go through his mind as he thought of the things he did, Misao came to the Temple to be with Aoshi for awhile. Misao didn't want Aoshi to lose his life over something that was a mistake, this 16 year-old was make a pardon for Aoshi and let the mistake go.

"What you did was a mistake," the question was 'Why couldn't he just let it go?', Misao cared about him so much to help him.

_**Flashback**_

_Aoshi made his final move with holding his kodachi back-handed and it was going to be called soon with no emotion, Okina tried his best to block Aoshi's attack but it wasn't enough. "It's over," Aoshi turned to leave the little shack as Misao got there; it was a face Aoshi couldn't bare to see. Tears started to come from Misao's ocean blue eyes, the man she adored walk past her without a glance._

"_Aoshi-sama!" Misao cried to get his attention, he just stopped never turning around to look at the petite genki ninja girl. Aoshi had his back to the shack and to Misao, something changed in Aoshi and it wasn't good…"Never show your face to me again," Misao heard the cold voice sound, she knew the voice from Aoshi…It couldn't have been Aoshi that said that, but deep down her heart that it was Aoshi that had said what he said to her, he was just trying to protect her from himself._

'_So, Kaoru and Yahiko weren't lying after all,' Misao sadly thought as she went inside to help Okina to a doctor, Aoshi made it to the Kyoto city limits and running to Soujiro finally consenting to go to Shishio's headquarters. An unholy alliance was formed between Shishio and Aoshi until the final fight between Shishio and Kenshin, Aoshi had given Kenshin enough time to recover to defeat Shishio._

"_So, our alliance has dissolved then," Shishio smirked as he faced Aoshi, he knew he wasn't at his top form to defeat Shishio, but it was enough for Kenshin to recover some to finish the fight. After the fight with Shishio, the men made there way to the doors to head back to the Aoi-ya to be treated and to start the process of rebuilding, Aoshi helped Sanosuke to carry Kenshin's unconscious form out._

_**End of flashback**_

"Misao, why do you want to help me?" Aoshi looked at Misao with his ice blue eye looking so empty and emotionless; Misao looked around the temple to find her answer. The answer was with in her already and she didn't know how to tell him her feeling, which January was coming up and that was Aoshi's birthday and Kenshin and Sanosuke had planned to take Aoshi out that night for his birthday.

"Oh, I have a bad feeling that you should go out to tonight," Okina was worried that a vampires was out looking for her next victim, Aoshi never believed the vampire stories of his youth, especially when the Okashira and Okina told him the stories. Sanosuke got very scared when Misao mentioned the old stories; Misao believed in vampires and such as Okina did. "Okina, we will be fine when we go out tonight," Aoshi looked at Okina as he spoke with a cold as ice voice, although Aoshi hated his birthday, but it was really now worth celebrating that night.

Kenshin walked out with Aoshi and Sanosuke to go to see a movie, Aoshi was talking to Kenshin when he bumped into a very beautiful girl. "Oh, you should be more careful, Aoshi-san," Aoshi was surprised that this young woman knew who he was; even Kenshin and Sanosuke were surprised on how this young woman knew who Aoshi actually was. She takes Aoshi into her arms taking him to a darkened alleyway; Meisira told Aoshi the truth of how she knew him and his name.

"I know of your pain and you wish to end it," Aoshi was willing to let this mysterious woman to end his pain, he felt sharp white fangs enter into his neck and his blood drained away. By the time, his friends got to the alleyway, Aoshi was laying limply in the shadows so the sun wouldn't get to him.

"Sano, how will we tell Misao-dono?" Kenshin looked around asking Sanosuke, Sanosuke didn't the weasel girl upset over Aoshi. He looked up to see a team of black horses come up help move Aoshi's body back to the Aoi-ya, in the carriage part of the team was a black gold-trimmed sarcophagus with Aoshi's full name on it. "It's a beautiful sarcophagus, that it is," Kenshin had remarked on the intricate beauty of the sarcophagus, Sanosuke was too stunned at the magnitude of the beauty.

The black horse mad it to the Aoi-ya in time before the sun raised in the sky, two strong men carried in that sarcophagus into Aoshi's room into the shadows. "Kenshin, I don't think we should tell Misao that Aoshi had been bitten," Kenshin suddenly knew that Sanosuke was right, Okina went to Aoshi's room to talk him and Kenshin and Sanosuke tried to stop him. Of course, the next night was when Aoshi got with the hunger for blood, yes; Aoshi is now a vampire, a very hot looking vampire.

"Aoshi, you changed a lot since you were a boy," Aoshi's eyes held no emotion as usual, but they were in a different light as if he were alive yet. Okina saw that Aoshi was acting differently than what he'd normally act; Misao was starting to wonder what was wrong with Aoshi. "Himura, what's going on with Aoshi-sama?" Misao and Suki both were wondering why Aoshi was always losing his temper and storm out of the Aoi-ya, Kenshin just did not want to say anything about Aoshi's strange behavior.

* * *

To my reviewers: 

Fire-onnagoddess: THANK YOU! I'm sorry that this chapter is late being uploaded, I was having a lot of problems with my computer and vacation, but I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

It.soniablade: Thank you for review in my fic, I'm glad you liked it that much. Well, I had some trouble with my computer and had to go on vacation, still, I hope you really enjoy the new chapter!

NonameJane: You're welcome for the review! And thank you for reviewing my fic, it means so much to have a review! I'm sorry if this seems to be late, I was having some problem with my computer and going on vacation, so enjoy anyway!

By email:

Sachiya: Aoshi was growing up within the Oniwabanshu and it was to the point to cut his hair, I think it makes him a little more grown up. Thanks for the review for the fic even though you couldn't get on the fic site on the web, I'm sorry I had problem with my computer and vacation, so enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Please, please! REVIEW! 


	8. Placid Tears

Under the Crystal Moon

By Charmed Wolf

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…sorry.

Placid tears.

Aoshi just looked at Kenshin then Sanosuke very quietly wanting them to tell Misao and Suki so he didn't have to hurt their feelings, Sanosuke looked at Aoshi then Kenshin and back at Aoshi with a scared look. "Sagara, Himura, please tell them so I don't have to," Aoshi didn't like seeing Misao upset for any reason, Kenshin was going to say something to Misao without knowing what her reaction was going to be. Yet, he was going to be gentle with Suki and Misao when he will tell them about Aoshi, and it wasn't going to be easy when they will be told.

"Suki, Misao-dono, this isn't going to be very easy to say this, but Aoshi is a vampire now," Kenshin felt a little bad and a little easier from telling them, Sanosuke was afraid of Misao's reaction to what Kenshin said. Misao was now afraid of Aoshi's temper whenever he got angry; there was something in Aoshi's eyes when he looked at Misao. "Misao, you do really know there is nothing you should be afraid of, especially of my temper," Aoshi brushed his hand onto Misao's tear sodden cheek; he took a rose trapping a tear that rolled down her cheek.

Misao felt Aoshi's lips on her lips trapping her into a kiss, and then she deepened the kiss with Aoshi falling into his arms. "Sano, do you think Aoshi and Misao-dono will marry?" Kenshin was wondering what will happen now that Misao knew Aoshi was now; Sanosuke shrugged thinking he didn't know what to think about Aoshi and Misao.

Aoshi stepped back leaving Misao stunned by Aoshi's kiss, she felt the rose in her hand that Aoshi had trapped her single tear on. "No more tears, my Misao," Aoshi didn't want Misao to cry anymore because it made him upset, Misao didn't know what say from Aoshi's kiss.

It looked like that Aoshi was now going to have to marry Misao, and yet, Aoshi knew that Misao is still a mortal and he's a vampire.

"Kenshin, I think Aoshi will have to marry Misao now," Sano voiced to Kenshin quietly, Kenshin just nodded looking at Misao and Aoshi. Aoshi started to go out feed to satisfy his hunger for blood, Misao just went to lie down feeling dizzy over Aoshi's kiss. "Himura, has Aoshi left to go feed?" And Kenshin just nodded and went to his room to sleep for the night, Kenshin and Okina had to talk about Aoshi and Misao. Ah, now Misao was just laying in her futon thinking of the kiss Aoshi gave her, he was just out looking for a bride to marry and she thought wasn't worthy enough to marry Aoshi.

'I'm not worth to marry a man like Aoshi,' Misao thought wearily and very tiredly falling asleep sighing with that thought on her mind. She would never know that Aoshi was going to prove her wrong; he already kissed her once on the lips to show her that he loves her.

"Aoshi should be coming back soon," Okina noted as he sat down to drink some tea before going to bed that night, he wanted to talk to Aoshi for a while as soon as Aoshi returned.

Aoshi walked into the doorway of the Aoi-ya only to see Okina waiting for him, he wondered what was going on with Okina and he wasn't about to ask. "Okina, I know there is something you want to talk to me," Aoshi looked at the elder onmitsu for awhile before hearing what Okina had to tell him that point, from the look, it wasn't good news for him.

Okina motioned for Aoshi to come sit with him, and Aoshi sat with Okina talking for awhile when Okina had something to say. "Aoshi, you a going to have to find a different place to live," Okina was looking at Aoshi with a worried look, and then it hit Aoshi when he looked at the guild being built.

That was all what Aoshi didn't need was a vampire hunter's guild, this was going to be the last day in the Aoi-ya for him. "A vampire hunter's guild is the last thing I need," Okina had to agree with Aoshi on that, Aoshi didn't upset to upset his brother and Misao again. Okina was only looking after for Aoshi's safety, and it was because it was a very big concern with all the Oniwabanshu.

"I will leave tomorrow night," Aoshi looked at Okina as Suki walked into the room, he didn't like what Aoshi just said to Okina. Aoshi stopped his little brother from leaving only to talk to him; Suki didn't like the look in Aoshi's icy blue-colored eyes at least in one bit. "Suki, I have move because my safety is in steak," Suki was shown the vampire hunter's guild being built up, that was really threatening Aoshi's safety when he's in the city at night trying to find some suitable blood to drink.

"Aoshi, what about Misao?" Suki was just asking about the innocent girl Aoshi kissed and dried her tears, he knew that Sanosuke and Kenshin were in bed already and Misao too. Aoshi just closed his eyes at the question, he knew that Misao wouldn't understand why he had leave again although he did promise that he would stay with her at the Aoi-ya.

"Suki, try to explain to Misao why I left," Aoshi told Suki because he knew that Misao will cry and he couldn't bare to see that happen again, his mind wander to the night he was bitten and sired to be what he is now. He knew that Misao is probably thinking herself as unworthy to marry him, to him; she was worthy to be married to a man like him or any other man.

_**Flashback**_

"_I know of your pain and you wish to end it,"__Aoshi was willing to let this mysterious woman to end his pain, he felt sharp white fangs enter into his neck and his blood drained away. By the time, his friends got to the alleyway, Aoshi was laying limply in the shadows so the sun wouldn't get to him._

_Kenshin and Sanosuke had to try to wake up Aoshi until a team of black horse came to take Aoshi's body back to the Aoi-ya to have a proper place to rest for the day; they saw a black gold-trimmed sarcophagus with Aoshi's full name on it in a fancy font. "It's very beautiful for someone rich," Sano had nudged Kenshin, two shadowy figures carefully had picked up Aoshi's body laying him in the sarcophagus before turning to go back to the Aoi-ya._

"_Sano, how will we tell Misao-dono?" Kenshin looked around asking Sanosuke, he didn't the weasel girl upset over Aoshi. That wouldn't be fair for Misao to lose someone so dear to her, so it wasn't like that Aoshi was completely dead. "Kenshin, I don't think we should tell Misao that Aoshi had been bitten," Kenshin suddenly knew that Sanosuke was right, Okina went to Aoshi's room to talk him and Kenshin and Sanosuke tried to stop him. Of course, the next night was when Aoshi got with the hunger for blood, yes; Aoshi is now a vampire, a very hot looking vampire._

"_I tried to look into a mirror and I saw no reflection," Aoshi looked at Okina for awhile, well, the elder believed the old stories of vampires. It was then that Aoshi lost his temper and almost broke the mirror; the others were starting to get very afraid of him now. "Himura, what's going on with Aoshi-sama?" Misao and Suki both were wondering why Aoshi was always losing his temper and storm out of the Aoi-ya, Kenshin just did not want to say anything about Aoshi's strange behavior._

_**End of flashback**_

Okina knew that Aoshi was packing his things something happen that allowed him to stay at the Aoi-ya with his group, Suki was surprised and ran to tell his older brother about the news. "Aoshi, the vampire hunters are leaving!" Suki exclaimed as Aoshi stopped was he was doing just to look at his little brother; he couldn't believe the news Suki was telling him. He went to unpacking his things and settling back into his room when his wolf came into get ready to go to his new home, but Aoshi told his silly wolf that they were going to stay at the Aoi-ya, after all, it was his home. "No, Nika, we're staying her now," Aoshi reached to pet his wolf.

That dawn Aoshi had fallen asleep with his wolf by his sarcophagus guarding it, Okina came in to check in on Aoshi and feed Nika. "Jiya, where is Aoshi-sama?" Misao wanted to talk to Aoshi for a reason, Okina sat with and told her. "Aoshi is sleeping because he needs to rest," Okina patted Misao's cheek gently getting up to feed Nika to let Aoshi rest, the wolf went to his bowl starting to eat the food he was given. Misao wanted to tell how she felt about him; all she remembered was the kiss that his gave her along with the rose with the tear still on the leaf.

'What a beautiful night to feed,' Aoshi looked out at the night sky, and it was perfect to talk to Misao about his feelings for her. He got up to get dressed in a rich black silk shirt with the same color of pants; his trench coat had finished off the ensemble. "Misao, is there something wrong?" Misao looked up into Aoshi's icy blue eyes; she was on the verge of tears when she spoke to him. Aoshi sat next to her at the counter talking with her; she wanted to cry so much to Aoshi and he wouldn't allow that.

"Aoshi-sama, I love you so much," Aoshi wasn't surprised when Misao said that to him, she wanted to hear Aoshi's response to her comment. Aoshi kisses her by the ear gently as his fangs retracted; it was only the 4th night of being a vampire. "To be honest with you, Misao-mine, I love you as well and I wish more than anything is to marry you," Aoshi quietly told Misao to keep Okina from listening onto their conversation, Misao was surprised to her what Aoshi had told her. So it was true then, Aoshi did love Misao and wanted to marry her, and the question was how were they going to marry?

"Aoshi-sama, how are we going to marry since you are a vampire?" Misao asked getting really worried of the fact she's 16, Aoshi wasn't worried about it and came up with the bloodlust wedding. He knew he had time to wait for Misao to reach the proper age to marry; he didn't want her to worry so much over something so trouble some. "Misao, I don't want you to worry so much," Aoshi held Misao in his arms forgetting that he needed to go feed, he forgot that it was almost dawn and Misao was already asleep in his arm like she did when she was growing up and he was there for her.

* * *

To the Reviewers:

NonameJane: Hey! It's good to understand what it's like to have computer problems, well anyway, I like it when you review my fic, and I really appreciate that so much. I hope you like this chapter since I had been working hard on it for about a week; I'm looking for to reading another fic by you!

Mimura no miko 19: Hey! It's okay, I kind of understand and I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had been working on this chapter for about a week. Well anyway, I do appreciate your review and I can't wait to read more of your fics, and keep writing!

Aoshi4misao: Hey thanks for reviewing my fic, I appreciate so much and hope you can read more of it because I'd like to get more good reviews from you!

* * *

Hey, people! Please, please keep the reviews coming! 


	9. Rising Moon of Crystal

Under the Crystal Moon

By Charmed Wolf

Disclaimer is that I still don't own Rurouni Kenshin…sorry.

Rising Moon of Crystal.

Aoshi got up with Misao in his arms asleep; he laid her down on her futon so she can rest for the rest of the night. He went out to find some descent blood to drink for the night, after he came back to the Aoi-ya, he felt pain as he tried to take his shirt off to go to bed. 'Blisters is not what I need, of course I need help,' Aoshi thought until Okina knocked on his door, it was a good think that Aoshi was just in his pants and not the underwear. He opened the with pain grimacing his face as the door slid open to let Okina in, now Okina wondered what happened to Aoshi being blistered on the arm and shoulder.

"What happened to your shoulder and arm?" Okina asked quickly to keep Misao from hearing what happened to him, and Aoshi was using the same quiet tone before passing out. Shiro carefully helped Aoshi to sit in the shadows away from the sun; black tears fell from Aoshi's eyes because he was in pain from the severe sun burn and he was glad it wasn't holy water.

"I got sun burned," Aoshi couldn't help but to close his eyes as Okina treated the burn on the arm and shoulder, carefully Aoshi laid in his sarcophagus falling sleep with his arm in a sling to let his arm heal and repair. He knew that he had to wait until Misao was ready to marry him, the medicine that Okina had given him really worked on stopping the pain from the burn. 'Please, Misao-mine, don't worry so much over me,' Aoshi thought for awhile as he slept that day, Okina came to check on Aoshi to change the bandages on the arm and shoulder.

He was surprised on how gentle Okina was with his arm and shoulder, Misao was going to his room to talk with him. "Aoshi-sama…what happened to you?" Misao went to Aoshi to touch his sore shoulder in a comforting way, which would just cause him more pain than he already had.

"My Misao, it's just a sun burn," Aoshi turned to look at Misao with his ice blue eye of his, Misao's eyes were on the verge of tears when she saw the bandages on her beloved Aoshi-sama.

Tears were threatening to spill from Misao's eyes; a gentle hand from Aoshi wiped her tears away.

"It's not right for my princess to cry, Misao-mine," Aoshi finally smile to her as he dried her tears, he now really didn't want Misao to cry any more. Lips locked in a passionate kiss, Misao felt that tingle and deepened that kiss with Aoshi, and it was now that Aoshi was getting hungry for blood since it was night outside. "What is it, Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked looking into Aoshi's eyes, he told her that he was hungry and he couldn't leave because of his sun burn that was healing.

Misao had left to go get some blood wine for Aoshi; she knew the Aoshi had no tolerance for very strong alcohol and with good reason too. "Misao-chan, what are you doing with that blood wine?" Okina asked with curiosity, and Misao to him that it was for Aoshi because he was hungry.

Aoshi waited in his room to his blood wine to drink, he was just in a pair of loose pants sitting at his desk writing in his diary. "Aoshi-sama, I brought you some blood wine," Misao smiled as she sat the wine glass of the blood wine down, Aoshi took a sip of the blood wine with relish of Misao's company. He didn't want Misao to be alone again, and he was going to tell her that despite of what had happened with him and him becoming a blood-sucking vampire.

"Misao-mine, I don't want you to be alone, I prefer you here to be with me," Aoshi told Misao as she sat next to him at his desk, with Misao, the sun burn Aoshi had didn't hurt as much now. Aoshi drank the blood wine feeling not quite as hungry, Misao went to go take the wine glass back to the kitchen to be cleaned and to be used again by the people that come to the Aoi-ya.

"Do feel any better, Aoshi-sama?" Misao smiled at Aoshi when she had the roll of bandages from the table beside Aoshi's sarcophagus, Misao's touch was very light as she removed the old bandages from his arm and shoulder. She noticed that the blisters were hardly noticeable on Aoshi's shoulder and arm and that was a good thing, she started to wrap his arm and shoulder before it was time for her to go lay to sleep in her futon for the night.

"Yes, my Misao, I do feel better," Aoshi smiled at his Misao with a certain look in his eyes, it was going to be better if he waited until she was of the right age to marry.

Two years later.

It was 2 years since being sun burned very badly and it was now time for him to marry, he knew what or who he wanted to marry. "My Misao, I wish for you to be mine," Aoshi took Misao by the hand and led her out to the garden at night, he wasn't hungry, he just wanted to talk with her.

Misao was nervous when Aoshi looked at her; Aoshi had something to ask her that was something that was very important to him. "What is you wanted to ask me, Aoshi-sama?" Misao tried to looking to Aoshi ice blue eyes, Aoshi just simply sat her on the bench underneath a Sakura tree so he can look at her. The moon wasn't full just yet for Aoshi to marry Misao; he took out a small velvet box out of his trench out pocket. "My Misao, will you marry me?" Aoshi asked as he opened the small velvet box showing Misao the ring he picked out, Misao just didn't know what to say to Aoshi.

Okina was anxiously waited for Misao's answer for Aoshi, Misao's eyes watered with tears as she looked at the ring. "Yes, Aoshi-sama, I will marry you," Misao said in a very squeaky voice as if she was excited, Aoshi took the ring and slid it on his Misao's finger looking into her eyes. The announcement was given to the Himuras and to Sanosuke, Kaoru was happy for Misao finally getting to marrying Aoshi, the most handsome man in the world.

"Misao, you will be fine, trust me," Kaoru smiled as she looked at her friend, Misao smiled back at her friend as they were with Okon and Omasu looking for a crimson-colored kimono for Misao's wedding.

Aoshi and the guys were looking for a black wedding kimono; Kenshin knew that Aoshi had a taste for the expensive silk clothes. "Aoshi, geez, you do have some really expensive tastes," Sanosuke complained only to get back handed in the back of the head by Aoshi himself, Sanosuke only said nothing else and was rubbing the back of his head…

Shiro found the right black silk wedding kimono for Aoshi, Kenshin thought was beautiful for Aoshi to wear. "It's in Aoshi's size, which is great," Shiro had gotten the kimono for Aoshi and the wedding, it was almost to that full moon and the official had to be found yet.

Kenshin was glad that Aoshi was going to get married; Saitou came to the wedding shower with his wife and a present. "Saitou, what is in the box?" Aoshi asked the wolf as he was petting Nika the grey wolf, all what Saitou was smirked at Aoshi and Misao as they opened the box. A wolf pup leapt out at Aoshi licking his face, it made Misao laugh when she saw that wolf pup on Aoshi.

"Thank you, Saitou, she's beautiful," Misao took the wolf pup to feed her; Saitou and Aoshi were left to talk about what Aoshi would expect in a marriage. An official for the wedding was found before the full moon, it was the next night was when Aoshi was to marry Misao. "Misao, you should start getting ready for your wedding," Kaoru said as she got the crimson kimono out, Misao was washed and cleaned for the ceremony that was to take place that night in the garden.

The mix was set up and the altar was arranged for the bride and groom, Aoshi looked out the window at the guest with an increasing hunger. "Aoshi, soon you will be married, that you will," Kenshin smiled at his friend, and Aoshi wished that his parents could see him now getting ready to marry his Misao at that moment in time.

When Okina went to get Aoshi because is it was time for him to marry, Aoshi stood at the altar with a lot of dignity and honor. "Come on, Misao, Aoshi is waiting for you," Omasu smiled as she led Misao to Aoshi at the altar, Misao never look so beautiful in that kimono. Aoshi knew that the moon was granting him the wish to marry Misao; he took a calming deep breath as his bride made her way to the altar. "Here we are to celebrate the union of this young couple," the priest turned to face Aoshi and Misao with the vows that they wrote to they wrote to each other, Aoshi noticed the smile on Misao's face and he knew that wedding was almost done.

_Misao's vow to Aoshi._

_To my Aoshi, all my life I have loved you and wished for you to be mine, now, my wish has been granted and here I am with you on this altar. My gift to you, my love, is this ring on your finger with your love close to my heart; I know you always will protect me._

_Aoshi's vow to Misao._

_To my Misao, all my life I have loved you and wished for you to be mine, now, my wish has been granted and here I am with you on this altar. My gift to you, my love, is this ring on your finger with your love close to my heart; I know I always will protect you._

Misao had to drink the mix to close out the wedding; Aoshi caught Misao when she felt dizzy from drinking all the mixture. "As now, you are married, Aoshi-san, you may kiss your bride," the old priest said as Aoshi kissed Misao as her husband and she returned the kiss as Aoshi's wife, Okina was glad that Aoshi had married Misao. As it was, it was almost dawn and Aoshi and Misao both had to find a place to sleep for the day, Misao was now Aoshi's vampires after the she drunk the mixture.

* * *

To my reviewers:

Sachiya: YAY! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I'm so glad you review my fic; it's so good to have a review from you, that it is. x

Rebelyell59: Thank you, I'm glad you liked that twist of turning Aoshi into a vampire; your review is very encouraging to me, I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter!

Mimura no Miko 19: Yes, Aoshi is a vampire, but he is still the hot, good look bishounen there is in the story, thanks for your review and a web site sure does sound good idea. Good luck on that site!

Animefan-a.m.l: YAY! Thank you for you review and I hope you like this chapter, well, because Aoshi marries Misao.

* * *

Okay, I like to get more of those good reviews, please read and review. 


	10. The Migration

Under the Crystal Moon

By Charmed Wolf

Disclaimer alas, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…sorry…

The migration.

Aoshi was lying in bed asleep with Misao with a knock on the door interrupted his sleep, Okina knew that Aoshi never like to be disturbed at any hour. Knowing that it might be important, he put on his black silk yukata and answered the door, Misao was still sleeping in bed when Aoshi came back to the room where they were. "Aoshi-anata, what is it?" Misao asked as she woke up lying in the bed covered up, Aoshi just wanted Misao to go back to sleep. He took off his yukata and slipped back into bed, the sleep enveloped that once had Aoshi now had him again.

"Okina, don't tell me that vampire hunters are back," Suki was worried that Misao and Aoshi will have to flee soon; there was an old castle that was in disrepair and was falling apart that was perfect.

Shiro and Kuro had started to renovate the castle to fit Aoshi and Misao's style, Kuro made sure that Aoshi had a study filled with books for reading. "Shiro, do you think this will do for Aoshi and Misao for a place to live?" Kuro asked as he rinsed brushes out of paint, Shiro was just amazed on how the castle was looking. Kuro liked the stone work of the old castle; Okina came by to inspect the castle to make sure it was safe for Aoshi and Misao to live in for their home.

"This castle looks better than it was first built," Okina smiled a bit still feeling worried about Aoshi and Misao, those vampire hunters were good people to meet. But what worried Okina the most that the vampire hunters hunted the vampires regardless how they acted, it made Aoshi worry as well to where he had to tell his Misao-mine. "Kuro thinks it about ready for Aoshi and Misao," Shiro told Okina with a smile, which Okina liked to her that…

Aoshi didn't like surprises very much and he knew that Misao didn't liked to be surprised as well, and that especially by his lurking in the shadows. He laid on the bed with is book reading while Misao sat at the vanity sharpening her nails, Misao was happy in her married life with Aoshi, and yet, something was missing, she was ready to have kids, Aoshi said not until they get a bigger home.

"Aoshi-sama, when do you think we will get a new home?" Misao asked her husband, she had a very sensual smile one. Aoshi looked up from his book to look at his precious wife; he knew it will be soon that they will be in a new home. "I know it's soon, my Misao," Aoshi said as he got up to put his book up to get ready for bed since it was almost dawn now, soon Misao would join her husband in bed.

Of course, Aoshi was right…The vampire hunters were closing on Aoshi and Misao now, this really worried Suki very much. "Suki, are you alright?" Omasu asked Aoshi's younger brother, Suki couldn't really tell Omasu what was wrong with him. Aoshi could read him; it's now that his brother was now sleeping during the day with Misao. "Omasu, I can only tell you that I'm worried about Aoshi and Misao," Suki knew that he didn't want them to leave the Aoi-ya, Misao grew up here and this was Aoshi's home as well up until he was bitten by a vampiress turning into a vampire.

Okina came home to see how Aoshi and Misao were doing; he knew that Suki was worried about Aoshi and Misao. "Are they asleep?" Okina asked as Suki nodded, it was the daytime and vampires didn't go into the sun until their 3 century.

The next night was when Aoshi and Misao packed up to go to their new home; they started west toward the castle past the forbidden shadow forest. "Misao-mine, I guess that's it," Aoshi sighed as they entered the castle, now the light led them to their room where they will sleep for now on.

Misao now really felt like a princess in a fairy tale, Aoshi kissed his vampiress with a wild passion.

"Aoshi-sama, that kiss was like the kiss you gave me at our wedding," Misao smiled at her husband while laying out there bed, Aoshi couldn't help but to smile too. He was glad to be with his princess of the night, and that he didn't regret marrying Misao in the least bit, that showed how much he really loved her. "Yes, my princess, I have so much more," Aoshi kissed Misao and continued to kiss his beautiful bride; Nika liked his new home with more space to run around now.

Aoshi and Misao went to go feed for the night, they also hired some servants to keep the castle while they slept or they were gone. "My Misao, it's all what I wanted to be with you," Aoshi looked at the moon as if it was made of crystal; he remembered the night he and Misao had married.

Aoshi thought Misao looked so beautiful in that crimson kimono; Misao thought she couldn't get any more beautiful, but she did and Aoshi liked it. "Aoshi-sama, aishiteru," Misao smiled at her husband with same smile she had before they left, Aoshi had wanted to hear Misao to say that to him for so long. Aoshi kissed her again before he answered her, his affection had spurred them to look at getting a child. "Yes, my love, aishiteru," Aoshi kissed his bride as he answered her, Misao snuggled into Aoshi's arms as they went home their castle.

_**Flashback**_

_At the wedding of Aoshi and Misao._

_Aoshi stood at the altar waiting for his bride to come to him, the priest made sure that everything was ready for the ceremony for Aoshi and Misao. "Ladies and gentlemen, we, tonight, gather to bring this young couple together," the old priest said to the audience, everything was right for the wedding and soon the bride and groom to say their vows to each other with love._

_Misao's vow to Aoshi._

_To my Aoshi, all my life I have loved you and wished for you to be mine, now, my wish has been granted and here I am with you on this altar. My gift to you, my love, is this ring on your finger with your love close to my heart; I know you always will protect me._

_Aoshi's vow to Misao._

_To my Misao, all my life I have loved you and wished for you to be mine, now, my wish has been granted and here I am with you on this altar. My gift to you, my love, is this ring on your finger with your love close to my heart; I know I always will protect you._

_Misao had to drink the mix to close out the wedding; Aoshi caught Misao when she felt dizzy from drinking all the mixture. "As now, you are married, Aoshi-san, you may kiss your bride," the old priest said as Aoshi kissed Misao as her husband and she returned the kiss as Aoshi's wife, Okina was glad that Aoshi had married Misao. As it was, it was almost dawn and Aoshi and Misao both had to find a place to sleep for the day, Misao was now Aoshi's vampiress after the she drunk the mixture._

_**End of flashback**_

"I remember that beautiful crimson kimono you wore," Aoshi kissed his bride before falling asleep for the day; Misao fell asleep within her husband arms in their bed. She remembered the wedding as well as her husband; Misao thought that Aoshi looked so handsome.

The Aoi-ya.

"Okina, why did you have to move my brother and Misao to move?" Suki asked now missing Aoshi and Misao, Okina's answer was short and to the point. Suki knew of the vampire hunters' guild and their return to Kyoto, Okina talked to his old friend, Oka, about Aoshi and Misao.

"Suki, you know the guild rules," Okina said to Suki to try to be stern with the young man, Oka knew Aoshi from when he was a little boy. Being moved away was what saved Aoshi and Misao's lives to a point; it was Sai that wanted to kill both Aoshi and Misao. "Okina, I think Sai is planning something to kill some friends of yours," Oka's sharp voice rang out from the hall of the Aoi-ya, Okina thought he saw tears fall from Suki's eyes. Oka didn't want to see Suki upset over what Sai was planning; he was going to talk to the guilds master about Sai's planning to kill Aoshi and Misao.

The Hijinaki Castle.

"Aoshi-sama, what is it?" Misao asked looking at her dear husband, and then she started to scream as vampire hunters came to the castle. The screaming scared Aoshi into grabbing his twin kodachi to defend and protect his bride, of course now, he was angry at the vampire hunters. "WHAT DID WE DO TO YOU TO DESERVE THIS!" Aoshi yelled with black tears streaming down his cheeks on his Misao, he was past upset because someone had hurt his bride.

Oka already was sent running when he heard Aoshi's thunderous voice yelling, Okina went with his old friend to see what was going on at the castle. "SAI, STOP THIS AT ONCE," Oka yelled noticing Aoshi with his kodachi out of their sheathe pointing at Sai's chest, all that laughing was Sai laughing thinking that Aoshi wouldn't be able to beat him. Boy, would he be wrong when Aoshi started to attack the corrupt vampire hunter, it came out, all the rage and anger came out from him.

"Never in my years of life have I seen a vampire do that," Oka said to Okina, who was just surprised at Aoshi's strength, Aoshi really had loved Misao so much that he was willing to protect her.

Misao was still alive crying for Aoshi to come back, the unthinkable happened to Aoshi…

* * *

To my valuable reviewers:

Sachiya: YAY! I'm so glad you had reviewed my fic, and I'm also glad that you liked the chapter that Aoshi and Misao married and that was because Aoshi loves Misao:D

Fire-onnagoddess: Yep, Aoshi is a vampire; I had created the story so that Aoshi would become a vampire. Thank you for reviewing my fic and I know I don't want a mob of angry reviewers after me:D

Mimura no miko 19: Thank you for the review, I know Aoshi "sire" Misao because that was how Aoshi wanted the wedding to go.

* * *

Now Hijinaki Castle is a castle I made up, so it's not real. Please read and review the fic! 


	11. The shattered Tears

Under the Crystal Moon

By Charmed Wolf

Disclaimer is that I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…sorry.

The shattered tears.

Misao hugged on Okina while Oka when to go see if Aoshi was still alive, indeed Aoshi was barely alive with a bolt in his left shoulder and several burns on him. Oka glared at Sai when he moved to protect Aoshi and Misao; Okina took Misao inside as Oka took care of Aoshi and the injuries. "I want to know what possessed you to do this, Sai," Oka knew that Aoshi and Misao were just innocent vampires that were caught in the middle; Aoshi was helped inside the castle so his injuries could be tended to. Okina helped to get Aoshi inside to Misao, Sai tried to escape only to be caught by Aoshi's wolf. "Okay, I thought we were to hunt all vampires regardless of how they acted, Oka," Sai finally said as he was taken back to the guild, Okina stay with Aoshi and Misao until Aoshi was asleep.

Omasu was worried about Aoshi and Misao, so she went to visit them after what happened with the vampire hunters. "Misao-chan, what happened to Aoshi?" Omasu asked as she saw Aoshi lying in bed asleep, a tear fell from Misao's eye as looked at her friend. Fortunately for Aoshi, he was just sleeping trying to heal his injuries, and that would please Misao to see his eyes once more.

"My Misao, please don't cry for me again," Misao gasped when she saw Aoshi looking at her, he was getting better than he did when Sai tried to kill him.

Aoshi sat up to pull his wife into an embrace, his shoulder gave a sharp pain to Aoshi's body, but he ignored the pain. "Aoshi-sama…" Misao tried to say something only to be kissed by Aoshi; she carefully returned the kiss as not to upset the wound on Aoshi's shoulder. Misao only happened to lie in Aoshi's embrace after that kiss; Aoshi and his bride were going to go to the local orphanage to adopt a child to raise as their own. "Misao-mine, all I care about is your happiness," Aoshi smiled as he got up for the night, both he and Misao were ready to have their own children.

It was known that Aoshi was ready to go to his children; Nika and Konoko were fed before Aoshi left with Misao to go to the local orphanage. "Misao-mine, tonight we shall have our children," Aoshi smiled at his wife, Misao smiled back at her husband as she held his hand. The moon shone without a care that night, two kids at the local orphanage were supposed to be asleep. "Reika, we should go back to bed," Yuji said to his twin sister, to their surprise, Aoshi and Misao came to adopt them into their family. The director of the orphanage was reluctant to give up the twins; Aoshi had to do something to get the director to give up the twins. "I want the children to have a good home, Mr. Shinomori," the director said to Aoshi with contempt, Aoshi knew that was the same director when he was alive.

Aoshi only gave the director an emotionless look, as the okashira of the Oniwabanshu and as a vampire, he really didn't like disrespect at all and neither did Misao. "Ms. Kai, don't ever talk to me like that again," Aoshi sneered at the director showing his fangs, Ms. Kai wasn't afraid of Aoshi and never thought that the fangs were real. But the fangs that Aoshi was showing were real and very sharp to the touch, Aoshi produced to legal adoption paper for Ms. Kai to sign releasing the children.

"At Wednesday midnight, the children will be yours," Ms. Kai signed the papers for Aoshi and Misao before the kids were sent to their new parents, Aoshi had known that he and Misao would have to convert the children to being vampires, but that could wait.

The kids were given to their new parents, Misao couldn't be any more happier now that she and Aoshi had adopted their kids. "Well, my princess of the night, we have our kids," Aoshi kissed Misao when they got the kids home, both Aoshi and Misao both had to go feed for the night. Aoshi just knew that the twins were afraid of Aoshi when they saw his fangs, Misao tried to calm their fears by telling them that Aoshi wasn't going to hurt them in tone of abuse.

"Aoshi-sama, is something the matter?" Misao asked moving his bangs from his eyes; Aoshi just remembered all the times of the abuse back when he was alive. His wife thought she saw a tear fall from her husband's crystalline ice blue eyes, it was hard to believe, but Aoshi was crying.

"Misao-mine, I fear for Suki's life with my uncle still at the Aoi-ya," Aoshi looked at his bride with a worried look; she knew that Aoshi didn't want to lose Suki. Just the worry was evident on Aoshi's face; tears flowed freely from Aoshi's eyes as Misao raised her hand to wipe a tear from his eyes with a gentle hand. "Aoshi-sama, I know you worry for your brother," Misao looked at Aoshi with a concerned face; she wanted to help Aoshi to free his brother from his uncle.

_**Flashback**_

_Aoshi ran through the forest trying to evade his uncle because he didn't want the bruises again, his great uncle was away on some official business for the Oniwabanshu. 'Now what do I do?' Aoshi thought to himself as he jumped up onto a tree branch, he sat up there for quite awhile until his uncle found him sitting in a tree. An argument was started between Aoshi and Shiyo._

"_UNCLE, YOU DRINK WAY TOO MUCH," Aoshi managed to yell at his uncle, and that resulted a kick to the ribs. Aoshi managed to stand to his to his feet when the okashira found Shiyo and him out in the forest, Makimachi Ryu saw Aoshi holding his ribs in pain from that kick to the ribs. "Aoshi-kun, go back to the Aoi-ya and have Okon to look at your ribs," Ryu said approaching Aoshi, who was grateful that Okashira Makimachi had came out to stop his uncle._

_Shiyo tried to grab for Aoshi when Ryu grabbed his wrist, Aoshi had been already at the Aoi-ya being look at by Okon. "There you go, Aoshi-kun, your ribs are bandaged," Okon said putting away the first aid kit, Aoshi got up to go lay down for awhile to let his ribs heal. He didn't want his teachers at school to find out that he and his brother were abused by there uncle, Okashira Makimachi had to do something to save the boys lives before something happens to them._

"_Okon, where is Aoshi at?" Ryu asked the young konoichi angry at Shiyo, Okon just pointed up to Aoshi's room, where Aoshi was sleeping letting the broken ribs heal before there was a mission to be done at the Okashira's command. The okashira went up to check on Aoshi to make sure that the young man was okay, the okashira and the elders were going to have to talk about Shiyo's punishment._

_**End of flashback**_

"Misao-mine, if it wasn't for your grandfather, I wouldn't be sitting here enjoying your company," Aoshi kissed his bride when the kids started to watch them, Misao was just grateful for her grandfather for saving Aoshi from Shiyo. Aoshi didn't want to bare his fangs to the kids in fear of scaring the kids from their new home, he just put the kids back into there futons to sleep for the night while he and Misao went out to go feed for the night before it was time to sire the kids into vampires. "Aoshi-sama, I'm just grateful for what my grand father did for you," Misao just held Aoshi's hand laying her head on his shoulder; they were a very beautiful couple of the night.

Aoshi just couldn't help but to kiss Misao, and she had never gave up on Aoshi because she knew she would never stop loving him. "I know, my Misao," Aoshi kissed Misao before grabbing a victim to sink his fangs into; Misao returned the kiss with a passion before sinking her fangs into a victim.

Aoshi sank his fangs into an unsuspecting female as Misao sank her fangs into an unsuspecting male drinking the blood, Aoshi, as a vampire, enjoyed the taste of blood as he drank. "Aoshi-sama, I love how the full moon shines in your hair," Misao said licking the blood off her lips, of course that aroused Aoshi's appetite for his bride. They went back to the castle before the sun had hit them, Aoshi knew what is was like to be badly sun burned and still be a vampire.

"Misao, my princess, when did you want to tell the kids?" Aoshi asked kissing on Misao gently, it was now threatening to rain, and yet, Aoshi and Misao didn't care.

Misao thought at Aoshi's question and knew they will have to do it soon, she just giggled at Aoshi's kisses as the kisses tickled her. She remembered the night the meeting between the elders and her grandfather; it was to decide Takeda Shiyo fate in the Oniwabanshu.

_**Flashback**_

"_Sokiya, we need to talk about what Shiyo is doing to your great grandnephew," Ryu said to Shinomori Sokiya, one of the Oniwabanshu elder and Aoshi's great uncle. Sokiya went to Ryu so they could talk, ever since Aoshi came to the Aoi-ya, it was he that cared for Aoshi. "Yes, I think we need to talk about that problem, Ryu," Sokiya said with contempt for Shiyo, he wasn't the only on that had cared about Aoshi so much. Sokiya was Shinomori Hiro's uncle and he remained at the Aoi-ya with the Oniwabanshu as an elder since he had gotten older then._

"_What is there to talk about, Ryu?" Kai asked with little concern for Aoshi, which made Ryu mad and even more concerned with Aoshi. Sokiya sighed and sat at the meeting table, Kai and his brother soon followed with Ryu in tow. "Kai, the lives of two boys of 13 years and 11 years are at stake," Ryu stated to the other two elders, Sokiya sat thinking of what to do to Takeda Shiyo. Ryu wanted to give Shiyo a taste of what happened to the boys, it was Aoshi's great uncle to come up with the banishment._

"_Sokiya-kun, do you think he will listen to you?" Kai asked with a curiosity that could kill the cat in a instant, Sokiya knew he wasn't going to be the one to tell Shiyo. That responsibility always went to the okashira; Ryu knew that he will have to tell Shiyo that soon. "Kai and Raizo, Sokiya is right," Ryu said as he stood up to go find Shiyo, it was now official, Shiyo was out of the Oniwabanshu._

_**End of flashback**_

Aoshi took the little girl as Misao took the little boy, sinking their fangs into the neck symbolized that the kids were officially theirs. "My Misao, it's Wednesday midnight and the children are asleep in there beds," Aoshi kissed his bride with a burning passion, Misao pulled out a bottle of blood wine to celebrate the adoption of the kids. Aoshi and Misao shared that bottle of blood wine until they fell asleep in each others arms; they were now going to live happily as a vampire family now.

**The End

* * *

**

To my top reviewers:

NonameJane: I really appreciate your reviews and I'm glad you like my fanfic, this will be the last chapter of the fic and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Aoshi on speed: I'm really glad you like my fanfic that I'm now finishing; I hope can review the rest of my fanfic soon!

Amante (Mimura no miko 19): Thanksies for reviewing my fanfic and I can't wait until you get your new fic uploaded, and then it would be one stop reviewing for me! Hehehe:D

* * *

Well, read this chapter and wait for the next fanfic! 


End file.
